


don't worry, this is ours

by nightdrip



Category: H&D (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, Living Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Short Chapters, no real plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Four hybrids and one human trying to make a home of their own
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: Catboys and Friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i know a lot of you might have already seen this before but i rewrote it in hopes that it'll be a better read and at the same time easier for me to continue writing.
> 
> enjoy!!

To Seungyoun’s surprise, it’s Wooseok who warms up to Seungwoo first. He had expected the cat hybrid to avoid the older like the plague, to hiss at him and claw his eyes out if he even attempted to approach him. But as it turns out, Seungyoun had nothing to worry about. It didn’t even take Wooseok a day before he was rubbing his face against Seungwoo’s shoulder and trying to catch his tail in his hands, much to the wolf hybrid’s displeasure. 

He’s even started to spend a lot more time with Seungwoo in his cat form than with Seungyoun. It stings, honestly, but Seungyoun’s thankful that Seungwoo doesn’t seem to be bothered by Wooseok’s blatant lack of consideration for personal space. In fact, Seungyoun is almost certain that the wolf hybrid actually likes it when the cat hybrid gets close to him, the fond smile on his lips when he thinks no one’s looking being an obvious giveaway. It warms his heart to see them get along so well. 

“Cuddle time again?” Seungyoun jokes when he sees Seungwoo with Wooseok in his lap. The cat hybrid was purring loudly against his chest as Seungwoo absentmindedly ran his long fingers through his hair and scratched behind his ears, content. 

“I didn’t exactly have a choice,” Seungwoo huffs, but his tail thumps against the couch, clearly enjoying the cat’s affections. 

The human snorts. “You could just push him off, you know?” Seungyoun doesn’t even try to stifle the laugh that rumbles through him when he sees Seungwoo pause his movements upon the suggestion, causing Wooseok to lift his head up and bring his hand back down to the top of his head. 

“Pet me,” he insists before resting back down on Seungwoo’s chest. The wolf hybrid looks at Seungyoun pointedly, as if to say, “See?” But the pink hue on his cheeks betrays him. 

Meanwhile, Yohan was just as Seungyoun had expected to be. The bunny hybrid watches from a distance with Hangyul by his side. Seungyoun knows Hangyul isn’t afraid of Seungwoo, always following him around whenever the bunny wasn’t around but Yohan was, so naturally the dog hybrid would stick with him when they’re together. 

“To protect him,” Hangyul would say whenever Seungyoun asked. It was silly, Yohan didn’t need protection from anything, or  _ anyone _ for that matter, but Seungyoun doesn’t force him. He’s sure Hangyul knows this as well. The bunny hybrid will eventually warm up to Seungwoo on his own when he realizes that the wolf hybrid  _ isn’t  _ gonna do him any harm. 

It was just kind of sad to see Yohan be wary of Seungwoo, running away to hide whenever the older hybrid was in sight. Seungyoun supposes he can’t really blame him if the bunny’s natural instincts tell him to be cautious of someone as big and intimidating as Seungwoo. He is a wolf, after all. 

“He’s going to eat Wooseok hyung,” Yohan tells him later that night, his ears moving as he speaks. It’s hard to resist touching them, and Seungyoun is a weak man, so he reaches out to smooth out the fur as he listens to Yohan talk. “He’s scary.” 

He pouts when Seungyoun only chuckles and pinches his cheeks. Yohan lets out a frustrated noise as the human leans in and kisses him on the lips. “You’re not listening! I’m blaming you if Wooseok hyung gets eaten by that wolf.”

“I think you’re forgetting that Seungwoo hyung’s a human, bun. Just like you,” Seungyoun says amusedly as he boops Yohan’s nose. The bunny hybrid scrunches his face, but doesn’t complain. “He’s not going to eat another person just because he’s part wolf. Didn’t we learn about that in school?” 

“You never know, hyung,” Yohan insists. “He could be a cannibal for all we know. Plus, he looks at you and Wooseokie hyung like he wants to eat the both of you.” Seungyoun can only shake his head. 

“I always say I wanna eat you, but here you are, still,” Seungyoun teases, running the tips of his fingers over Yohan’s thigh. He had forgone his favorite pyjamas, choosing to wear one of Seungyoun’s shirts and his own boxers instead. 

Yohan tenses at the touch, flushing all the way down to his neck. “That’s-” he stops. “That’s different,” he finally says, voice small. Seungyoun doesn’t fight the smile that forms on his lips. 

Yohan is just so irresistibly cute, trying to hide his heated face in the crook of his neck, so Seungyoun pulls back to tilt the hybrid’s head up, admiring the pink on his cheeks and the way his lips part as Seungyoun inches closer. The little noise Yohan lets out when Seungyoun presses his lips against his makes his heart swell with need. He cups the younger’s face to kiss him deeper, feeling him slowly melt as he moves his lips over his. 

The bunny hybrid whines when Seungyoun breaks the kiss, fingers curling around the front of his shirt in an attempt to pull him back, but Seungyoun only laughs, pecking him on the lips, on the nose, and on the cheek before enveloping him in a tight hug. 

“Seungwoo hyung isn’t going to eat you, okay?” He reassures him, caressing the younger man’s back. “Try giving him a chance, baby.”

But Yohan seems to have gotten too worked up to process Seungyoun’s words. “Hyung.” His voice is muffled by Seungyoun’s chest, but the older man can clearly hear the pout in his voice. He doesn’t mean to tease him, Seungyoun only really wanted to kiss. Yohan just got needy too easily, riled up by even the lightest touches and the shallowest kisses. He is, after all, a bunny. 

“Not tonight, baby,” Seungyoun mumbles into his hair. “We have morning classes tomorrow.”

That manages to convince him, though with a little more grumbling. Yohan falls asleep after Seungyoun complies with his insistence to be kissed some more, the older peppering kisses all over his face and neck until he’s satisfied. Seungyoun carefully moves away from the sleeping hybrid and tiptoes out of the room. 

He almost jumps out of his skin when he finds Seungwoo sitting on the couch, unmoving. He would’ve thought he was asleep if it weren’t for the way he quickly perked up as soon as Seungyoun was close enough, tail waving behind him languidly. Seungyoun decides not to comment on it. 

“He doesn’t like me,” he says quietly, ears flattening on top of his hair. It takes Seungyoun a few seconds to understand what Seungwoo was talking about. 

“How did you-”

Seungwoo taps one of his ears. “Wolf hearing.” Then tilts his head, “that and the fact that he’s obviously been avoiding me ever since I came here.”

Wolf hearing. Of course. Seungyoun wonders if Seungwoo had heard him and Yohan kissing as well. He immediately decides that’s a question he would rather not know the answer to. 

He finally lets out a sigh and plops down beside Seungwoo on the couch. He studies the wolf hybrid’s face for a while before laying his head on his lap. He tenses, but says nothing about it. Though, Seungyoun can see the pink on the apples of his cheeks. 

“It’s going to take him a little time,” he starts. “Yohan’s afraid of everything at first, but everything will be fine after a while.” Seungyoun offers Seungwoo a reassuring smile. “There’s nothing to worry about, hyung.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the wolf dismisses, but not harshly. To Seungyoun, he almost sounds sad. “I’m not planning on staying, anyway.” 

Seungyoun frowns. “And why the hell not?”

“I don’t belong here, Seungyoun. I’m not exactly interested in becoming a pet,” Seungwoo spits bitterly, and Seungyoun just knows he’s speaking from experience. His frown deepens.

Seungyoun pushes himself up to face Seungwoo properly. “Who said you were going to be?” He asks, voice raising unintentionally. He admits he’s slightly offended by Seungwoo’s remark. Seungyoun never had the intention to make Seungwoo a pet when he brought him home. He had only wanted to help the older man. Offering him a place to stay and food to eat was the best option he had.

“Aren’t they your pets?” Seungwoo’s voice shakes a little as he talks, obviously flustered by Seungyoun’s sudden change in tone. 

“Seungwoo hyung,” Seungyoun says exasperatedly. “They go to college, too. They have part-time jobs. They  _ pay rent.”  _ He pauses, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He’s tired of this kind of conversation. 

“They’re my roommates, my friends. My  _ family.” _ He holds himself back from saying ‘boyfriends’, not wanting to burden him with the information. Though, Seungyoun is sure he must know by now what kind of relationship the four of them have. “They are not my pets.”

“What would that make me then?” Seungwoo replies, sounding even more miserable than he had been earlier. “I don’t go to college anymore and I lost my part-time job, too. I don’t even have a home.”

“You do now,” Seungyoun says softly, taking Seungwoo’s hands in his. “We’ll be your home and your family.”

Seungwoo looks at him with wide eyes, taken aback by his words. His ears droop slightly, and Seungyoun tries to suppress a triumphant smile when Seungwoo moves to intertwine their fingers. He continues, “And don’t ever think that you’re a pet because you’re not and you’ll never be, okay? You’re human.”

Seungwoo inhales sharply and squeezes his hands. He smiles, eyes shining with unshed tears. Seungyoun thinks he’s beautiful. 

“A very cute human. With fluffy ears, and a very fluffy tail,” he adds cheekily. Seungwoo shoots him an unimpressed look but Seungyoun only laughs, reaching up to pet him. The hybrid grunts, but he doesn’t try to move away from the touch. 

“And you’re an annoying human. Who looks like a steamed dumpling,” the wolf hybrid scoffs, bowing his head as Seungyoun starts playing with his ears. He lets out a soft “oof” when Seungyoun lays back down on his lap. 

Seungyoun hums. “Am I a delicious dumpling?”

Seungwoo’s cheeks redden. “I don’t know,” he mutters. “I haven’t tasted yet.”

Seungyoun gasps dramatically. “Yohan was right! You  _ do  _ want to eat me!” He barks out a laugh when Seungwoo pinches his side, but he’s laughing along with him, lips stretched to a very attractive smile. 

“Maybe not in the way he’s thinking,” he mumbles to himself, but Seungyoun hears it clearly. He chooses to pretend he didn’t. Instead he stares at him, wondering how Seungwoo’s lips would feel like. He pushes the thought away when he notices that Seungwoo has gone silent.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How do I make him like me?” Seungwoo asks quietly. Seungyoun’s heart flutters just the slightest bit. 

Seungyoun hums. “Honestly, you don’t really have to do anything. But . . . maybe smile at him more? Like I said, it’s going to take some time, but I guess if he realizes you’re not dangerous, he’ll start liking you in no time.”

Seungwoo nods, a thousand things seeming to go through his mind at a time. Seungyoun sighs and reaches a hand up to pinch his cheek, enjoying the way his eyes widen. “I told you already. You don’t have to worry about anything, okay? If you made Wooseok like you, then you can make Yohan like you.”

Seungwoo pouts, and  _ shit,  _ Seungyoun really thinks he’s fucking cute. “I didn’t even do anything.”

“Exactly! See? You’re already halfway there,” Seungyoun laughs. Thankfully, Seungwoo snorts, visibly relaxing upon hearing his words.

“Though, I  _ can  _ give you a small tip,” Seungyoun starts to say. Seungwoo’s ears perk up attentively. “Ah, but I don’t know if I should tell you . . .” he teases. Seungwoo pinches him again. “Fine! I’ll tell you! But not for free.”

“You do remember that I’m fucking broke, right Seungyoun?”

Said boy shakes his head, chuckling softly. “I’m not gonna ask for money, hyung.”

“What, then?”

“Hug me,” Seungyoun says, spreading his arms for emphasis, “and I’ll tell you.”

He lets out a yelp when Seungwoo suddenly pulls him towards him. For a moment Seungyoun forgets that hybrids generally have a different kind of strength, and he’s dumbfounded when he finds himself already sitting on Seungwoo’s lap, his arms wrapped around him securely. His heart swells, and Seungyoun wastes no time hugging Seungwoo as well, burying his face in his hair and smiling when he feels one of his ears twitch against his face. 

“You wanna know that badly, huh?” Seungyoun teases as he leans back. Seungwoo’s cheeks are tinted a pretty shade of pink. Seungyoun really finds it hard to resist the urge to kiss him, but he controls himself. Not yet, he tells himself, it’s only been a few weeks. 

“When Yohan first moved in, he was terrified of Wooseok.”

“That little cat? Seriously?” Seungwoo snorts. 

Seungyoun chuckles. “You might not want to underestimate him. Wooseok is probably scarier than you are if you get on his bad side.” He shudders thinking about that one time he and Wooseok got into a fight. Seungyoun still winces whenever he remembers how painful Wooseok’s claws felt when the cat hybrid sank them onto his skin. It was enough to remind him to never upset him.

“Also, keep in mind: Yohan is a bunny hybrid,” Seungyoun adds, holding up a finger. “So naturally, he feels like everyone’s out to prey on him.”

Seungwoo nods in understanding. Seungyoun takes it as a sign to continue.

“Anyway, Yohan was terrified of Wooseok at first. He was convinced Wooseok was going to eat him. Kind of how he is right now with you,” Seungyoun smiles fondly at the memory. Seungwoo huffs. “Wooseok didn’t like him much either. He always glared at Yohan and lashed out at him whenever he came too close. To be honest, I feel like that’s why Yohan was so afraid of him in the first place.”    
  
“Why didn’t he like Yohan?” Seungyoun suppresses a smile at how attentive Seungwoo is.

“He was jealous. Wooseok and I are childhood friends, you see.” He snickers at the memory of Wooseok coming to his room a couple of weeks after Yohan had moved in, crying about how Seungyoun had been giving the bunny hybrid more attention, one hundred percent certain that he was going to be replaced by him. It took a lot to convince Wooseok otherwise, but it was all worth it in the end. “Wooseok was just . . . way too possessive and territorial back then.

“Then one day he made Yohan cry after he yelled at him for eating his favorite cereal. But it was me who ate it. After I told him, he felt guilty for days and promised me he’d be nicer to him,” Seungyoun adds. “Though I did suffer the consequences for eating his food.”

Seungwoo urges Seungyoun to continue speaking by squeezing his side when the younger pauses. 

“Wooseok started talking in a soft voice all the time and made sure he never startled him or did anything that could scare him away. He basically took every opportunity to show Yohan that he’s sorry for how he treated him before. Yohan was a little doubtful at first, but eventually came around when Wooseok started being touchy with him. Yohan actually loves skinship a lot. It gives him a lot of security. But you have to be gentle. Man, you won’t believe how happy I was the first time I saw them napping together.”

Seungyoun’s heart skips a beat when he looks up and sees Seungwoo with a fond smile on his face. The latter clears his throat upon realizing he’d been caught, earning a soft laugh from Seungyoun. 

“What about Hangyul?” Seungwoo suddenly asks, and it’s endearing how interested he is in them. “Was Yohan ever afraid of Hangyul?”

“I don’t think so? They’ve been attached to the hip ever since Hangyul first came. Besides, I doubt anyone can be afraid of that cute puppy.” The mere thought makes Seungyoun chuckle. Hangyul was lovable no matter what he did. It would be ridiculous to find him scary. 

“How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Was Yohan ever scared of you?” 

Seungyoun hums, thinking back to when he first met Yohan. “It did take a couple of days, but Yohan trusted me pretty easily, to be honest. Maybe because I just look so kind and trustworthy.” Seungwoo rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his lips. “What? You immediately trusted me, too, you know!”

“I didn’t exactly have a choice! I was homeless and hungry. Would’ve followed anyone who offered to help me.” Seungwoo’s lying. Seungyoun doesn’t know how he can tell, but he just knows it. Maybe it has something to do with the way Seungwoo avoids his eyes, or the way his ears face back, just the way Hangyul’s does when he’s shy, embarrassed, or lying.

“Well, what’s important is that you’re here now, and I hope you know that none of us are going to let you go.”

“Even Yohan?” Seungwoo asks jokingly.

“Once he’s attached to you?  _ Especially  _ Yohan,” Seungyoun answers. 

The wolf hybrid doesn’t respond, opting to pull Seungyoun into a hug again. He squeezes his torso, and Seungyoun hugs him back, burying his face in Seungwoo’s neck and inhaling his scent. He kind of smells like Wooseok, probably because the two had been cuddling all day, but Seungyoun isn’t complaining. If anything, he loves that he can smell one of his favorite people on his newest favorite person. It’s how he knows he’s home. 

“I’ll make him like me,” Seungwoo murmurs. Seungyoun only hums in affirmation, the comfortability of being in Seungwoo’s arms making him drowsy. He doesn’t really need to do anything, but Seungyoun quite likes the fact that he’s willing to put in the effort to become closer with Yohan. He only hopes the bunny hybrid will warm up to him quicker. 

He’s pretty sure he falls asleep in that position, but when he wakes up, Seungyoun finds himself in his own bed, fortunately still caged in Seungwoo’s arms.

**———————**

It happens sooner than Seungyoun had expected. 

It’s only been a few days since Seungwoo’s promise to make Yohan like him, and although Seungyoun was already confident that he needn’t do anything at all, he’s still surprised when he finds Seungwoo sprawled across the couch with Yohan in his bunny form nestled on his chest. He’s asleep, and judging from the way Seungwoo’s eyes are still a bit droopy. Seungyoun guesses the wolf hybrid had just been asleep as well. 

“Hey,” Seungwoo greets in a soft voice, eyes on Yohan. It’s adorable to see him be so careful as to not startle the younger awake. “I need help.” 

“I can tell.” Seungyoun raises an eyebrow and pads over to them, but despite his confusion, he’s actually quite amused. “How long have you two been like this?” He carefully scoops Yohan up into his arms. Thankfully he doesn’t wake. 

Seungwoo stretches, and Seungyoun looks away from the sliver of skin that peeks between his hiked up shirt and his sweatpants. 

“I don’t even know. I took a nap here after I ate lunch then when I woke up he was already on top of me,” the older man says. His cheeks are tinted and he’s looking at Yohan in Seungyoun’s arms, seemingly a little dazed. “I fell asleep again after a while because I didn’t wanna move and wake him up.” 

Seungyoun could honestly kiss Seungwoo right then and there, heart overflowing with affection for the man, but he suppresses the urge. Instead, he pats Seungwoo on the head, offering him a smile. “See? I told you, you didn’t have to do anything.” 

The smile Seungwoo returns him feels like an arrow right through his heart. 

He excuses himself to go to Yohan’s room and lay the sleeping boy there, heartbeat quickening as the image of Seungwoo’s bright smile imprints itself on Seungyoun’s mind. He’s obviously seen the wolf hybrid smile and laugh before, but this time had just hit him so different. 

Seungyoun doesn’t think he’ll survive if he doesn’t get used to how beautiful Seungwoo is. Honestly, he doesn’t even know how he’ll survive living with four attractive men, Seungyoun isn’t strong enough to take so many blows, but he has to manage somehow, right?

He lays beside Yohan on his bed, holding the bunny close to him, hoping the touch would be able to calm Seungyoun down the same way it did with Seungwoo.

“Curse this stupid little heart,” he mumbles to himself. 

And later on, Yohan wakes up, stretching and finding himself in Seungyoun’s arms. The older man asks him what had happened for him to suddenly decide it was safe enough for him to nap in his bunny form on top of Seungwoo. 

Yohan sits up, rubbing at his eyes. He turns crimson when the question sinks fully in on him. Seungyoun patiently waits for him to start speaking, his hand curling around the younger’s. 

“It’s just . . . he looked like he was having a nightmare, and he wouldn’t budge when I tried waking him up, so I . . .” Yohan answers, voice fading at the end, his recounting of the earlier events turning him meek. 

He doesn’t need to say anything else. Seungyoun already knew what followed. Yohan often had nightmares when they first started living together, and one of Seungyoun and Wooseok’s solutions was to cuddle him until he calmed down. It has always proved to be the most effective, and Seungyoun is more than glad to find out that it works on Seungwoo, too. 

“You did well, baby,” Seungyoun pulls Yohan closer to press his lips against his forehead. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“It wasn’t a big deal,” the younger murmurs. Yohan wraps his arms around him and nuzzles against the crook of his neck, obviously happy at being praised. “He’s really pretty, hyung. Kind of like Wooseok hyung,” he whispers. “And really warm, like Hangyul. He smells good, too. Like you. Except he smells like flowers and a newly opened book.” 

Seungyoun chuckles, squeezing him in his arms. “Oh? Does this mean you’ve changed your mind about him now?”

Yohan hums, and it tickles Seungyoun’s neck. “Maybe a little bit.” 

_ Still progress _ , Seungyoun tells himself. He’ll take what he can get. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they’ll need a bigger one, if a size larger than this exists. Maybe in the future, Seungwoo tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! this is a really short update, i know but then again this fic is only really meant to be a ficlet/drabble type one with each chapter just showing little snippets of the hyungline's life together aaaaaaaa i'll do my best to make the next chapter longer and better but for now please have this hhhhhhhhhhh

At first, Seungwoo was opposed to sharing a room with any of the other boys. The apartment they were renting had only four rooms: one for each one of them. Which meant that when Seungwoo was added to the picture, they had to make new room arrangements, despite his adamant refusal. He didn’t want to invade anyone’s space, let alone steal the comfort of having their own room away from them. But after Seungwoo had told them he was going to stay for sure, Wooseok had been the one to decide that Seungwoo would get his own room and that two of them would share one. 

“I would have been fine sleeping on the sofa,” Seungwoo had grumbled as Hangyul began transferring his things to Yohan’s room. Being the youngest was rough, but Hangyul didn’t seem like he had any complaints; agreeing without a hitch when Wooseok told him he would have to move out of his own room. 

Wooseok snorted, “And get back aches because you’re an old man?” 

“I’m only two years older than you,” Seungwoo had pointed out, ears turning away as he squinted at him. Wooseok had only grinned at him, moving closer so he could rub his cheek against Seungwoo’s neck. The fur of his cat ears tickled, and Seungwoo had almost jumped out of his skin when Wooseok’s tail wrapped around the length of his forearm, but he didn’t have the heart to avoid it. 

Looking back, it was a nice gesture for them to allow Seungwoo to have his own room. But as time passed, he started to realize that having a room to himself practically meant nothing. The four were always in his room, sometimes to talk about their day, other times for no reason aside from they wanted to bother Seungwoo. But most of the time, it was with the intention of cuddling. 

Not that he minded. It had come to a point where Seungwoo felt lonely when he was alone in his room, and if he weren’t holding onto his last ounce of dignity, he would seek them out and spend the rest of his day holding them. 

But now he was sated, because Hangyul and Yohan had decided to sleep in his room last night despite having softer beds, and somehow, some time in the night while the three of them were sleeping, Wooseok and Seungyoun had managed to squeeze themselves into the little space left.

The youngest two were still on either side of his arms, almost laying on top of him. Their ears were twitching in their sleep, and it just made Seungwoo coo internally, wanting to pet both of them. 

Meanwhile, Wooseok was in his cat form by the foot of the bed, and Seungyoun was spooning Hangyul, arms locked tightly around the younger man, most likely to avoid falling off the edge of the bed. 

Suddenly, the reason why they all insisted on getting him a king-sized mattress made sense. But, maybe they’ll need a bigger one, if a size larger than this exists. Maybe in the future, Seungwoo tells himself. 

Yohan is the first to stir, stretching out his limbs and squirming as he tries to wake himself up. He lets out a soft little hum when he sees Seungwoo is already awake, craning his neck to rub their noses together, something Seungyoun had explained was a bunny kiss. Seungwoo can’t help but smile. 

“Good morning, Yohan,” he whispers, not wanting to wake the others. 

“G’mornin’, hyung.” the younger mumbles back, rubbing at his eyes and snuggling against Seungwoo again. “Warm,” he sighs, and after a few seconds of silence, Seungwoo realizes he had fallen back asleep. 

He brings a hand up to run his fingers through Yohan’s bedhead, loving the softness of his hair. The fur of his bunny ears tickles his fingertips, and Seungwoo closes his eyes in bliss. His arms are already aching a bit, but he’d rather endure it than have Hangyul and Yohan move away. 

It isn’t long before he’s pulled back to sleep again, the boys’ soft snores along with Wooseok’s loud purring lulling him. 

When Seungwoo wakes up again, it’s to Wooseok’s paw right on his cheek. It takes him a few minutes to gain full consciousness, noticing that Seungyoun, Hangyul, and Yohan have all woken up as well. But he’s still as baffled to find Wooseok standing on his chest. He’s not that heavy, and Seungwoo is more bothered by the incessant papping of his paw on his cheek. 

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” Seungwoo mutters, trying to squirm away from the cat hybrid. Fortunately Wooseok lets up, meowing softly before jumping off the bed. He looks back at Seungwoo, probably waiting for him to get up as well, but the older man’s body isn’t responding to him yet. 

Wooseok meows again, and this time Seungwoo knows he really doesn’t have a choice. He forces himself out of bed, and follows Wooseok out of the bedroom sluggishly, lightly bumping into walls and corners. 

The cat hybrid stops by the kitchen and jumps onto Hangyul’s lap where he sits by the dining table. The younger man welcomes it with a small smile, letting his hand run over Wooseok’s white and orange fur. 

Yohan and Seungyoun are in-charge of making breakfast today, it seems, and Seungwoo smiles to himself as he watches them bump each other’s sides and steal kisses in between cooking. 

His heart fills with warmth. This is them. His new family. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
